Dean's mouthfuls Day 9 of 12
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Dean gets into something he was told not to get into then lies about it. Spanking and mouth soaping. For day 9 of 12 days on another site. Don't like don't read.


Author: Itsmecoon  
Title: Dean's mouthfuls Fandom: Supernatural  
Main Characters/Parings John/Dean  
Type of Spanking: Discipline  
Implement(s): Hand wooden spoon Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Dean steals a bite of pie. Rating: teen  
Word Count: 1592  
Notes & Warnings: non-consensual spanking minor by a parent

JOHN POV:

I almost didn't have the heart to punish him because he looked so cute. But looking at him I could tell that he did exactly what I ordered him not to, so I had no choice. Sometimes being a father really sucks. I hardened my heart and burst into Bobby Singer's kitchen. Six year old Dean looked up at me and smiled. His face, covered in blueberries and his cheeks so full it reminded me of a chipmunk storing food for later. He definitely had a mouthful of the blueberry pie I told him not to touch.

"Hi Dean."

Dean chewed really fast and swallowed before he answered.

"Hi Daddy."

"I got Sammy down for his nap. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing sir. Just coloring like you said."

"That's my good boy." I said ruffling his hair.

Now I really didn't have a choice. He was going to go from a mouthful of forbidden pie to a mouthful of soap for lying. I walked over to check on the pies that were sitting on the counter. I acted like I'd just seen the eaten pie and said,

"Dean, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No sir."

"Dean, did you eat any of this pie?"

Dean visibly gulped and looked like a moose caught in the headlights but he said,

"No sir Daddy."

I hated the fact that he lied to me. 'Oh son, just confess so we can get the punishment behind us and move on.' I thought.

"Well, I didn't do it and you didn't do it so maybe Sammy did it. I guess I'll have to punish him when he wakes up."

"No Daddy! Sammy didn't do it!"

"Well, how can you be sure?"

"Because we would have heard the chair squeak on the floor Daddy. Sammy would have had to drag a chair to reach it. Remember he's only two."

"Okay, you're right. Sammy didn't do it so I don't have to punish him. Okay, I guess we know who did it then."

Dean got wide-eyed again and looked around and whispered,

"Who?"

"Well, if it wasn't you, Sammy or I, then the only person left would be Uncle Bobby."

"What?"

"It has to be him. He was here when I told everyone that this was for dinner and not to touch it. I guess he and I will have to have a long talk. He needs to learn that he has to follow orders too."

"But Daddy? He's an adult. You can't punish an adult, can you?"

"Well, what did I say when I told you not to touch the pie?"

"Um, I think you said, 'Alright, these are hot and they are for dinner. I don't want anyone touching them or tasting them until dinner tonight. Anyone that does, is going over my knee.' Is that about right Daddy?"

"Sounds about right son? I guess I don't have any choice, I'm gonna have to spank Uncle Bobby for getting into the pie." I said that loud enough for Bobby to hear.

He was about to walk all the way into the room. He just looked at Dean, smiled and backed out of the room quietly. I guess he saw the blueberry stained cheeks too. Dean looked miserable. I'm guessing he didn't want Uncle Bobby punished but he didn't want to be punished either.

I heard Bobby deliberately making a lot of noise by stamping his feet. Like he was trying to get the dirt off. I took my cue from him and reached for his spanking spoon and headed towards the noise. I opened the door, waved the wooden spoon for effect and said,

"Bobby Singer, leave your boots on. You and I need to talk."

Suddenly, I couldn't walk. Dean had grabbed a hold of my leg and was holding on for dear life crying,

"No Daddy no, it wasn't Uncle Bobby. Please don't spank him. It was me, I ate the pie."

I pried him lose and squatted down to his level. I lifted up his chin to make him look at me. I almost caved again. Looking at my little boy with tear running down his blueberry stained cheeks. All I wanted to do was hold him and tell him everything was okay. Don't do it again but if I did that, I would be being a bad parent and I owe it to Mary to do the best I can so instead I said,

"Really it was you?"

"Yes sir, (Hiccup) I... I... I ate it."

"You ate it, then lied to me?"

He burst into tears again.

"Yeeeesssss!"

"I guess you are the one that deserves to be punished then, right?"

"Yeess, (hiccup) sorry.(Sniff)"

"Why Dean?"

"Daddy, (Sniff)it's pie! (Sniff) (hiccup) I didn't want a (Sniff) spanking(hiccup) so I lied."

"Do I tolerate lying Dean?"

"No sir." He whispered.

I picked Dean up, set him on the counter between the pie and sink, grabbed a washcloth and dish soap and got the cloth wet and soapy.

"Daddy, no." Dean whimpered.

"Open up son." I ordered.

He did as he was told. I took the cloth and rubbed the inside of his mouth until he had a mouthful of soap. I also wiped blueberry stains off his cheeks. As soon as I had his face cleaned and his mouth lathered up, I immediately let him rinse it out of his mouth. If he was older, it would have stayed in longer but he's only six.

"Don't lie to me again Dean."

"Yucky, blah, blah, No sir I won't."

He was trying hard to scrape the taste off of his tongue. But he wasn't having any luck.

"Okay Dean, that's enough rinsing. Let's get this over with."

I set him on the floor, grabbed his hand and the wooden spoon and led him into the living room. I sat down and pulled him in front of me. I unsnapped the snap on his jeans and pulled them down.

"Daddy don't!" Dean cried but didn't try to stop me so I left his boxers in place.

I placed him over my knee and started swatting with my hand. I started at the top right, went to mid-thigh, switched to the left and did it all over again. My hand covered most of his backside so I really didn't give him many swats. I didn't lecture, I just tried to get this finished. I only did two rounds then picked up the wooden spoon.

"That was for eating the pie. You're getting four licks for lying."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddddddyyyyyyyyyyy." was all he got out before he wailed with the first lick of the spoon. As soon as I landed the fourth lick, I picked my baby boy up and hugged him tight. I hugged him tight until he calmed down.

"M'Sorry Daddy."

"I know Dean. You know I was disappointed that you would act that way."

"I didn't mean to be bad. It just smelled so good."

"You're forgiven but you aren't having any pie with dinner. You are going to stand in the corner while we eat it."

This broke both of our hearts but I had to stand firm. I barely heard the heartbroken 'yes sir' but I saw the tears falling anew. Dinner was quiet and Dean got up and went to the corner without being told, when I went to get the pie.

"Deanie, pie. Come Deanie, Pie!" Sammy said.

"I can't Sammy. I'm in trouble. It's okay. You eat it."

"Deanie popped?"

"Yeah, Sammy."

Sammy was sad until the pie showed up. When we were done, I said,

"You can come out of the corner now Dean. Take Sammy in to the living room and play please."

"Yes sir."

Bobby and I cleaned up the dishes. I grabbed a small plate and dished up a piece of pie on it and poured a glass of milk. I looked at Bobby and he just laughed and said,

"Winchester, you're a big softie, I've got Sammy. I'll send Dean in."

"Thanks Bobby and it's Dean we're talking about. He loves pie and I feel that maybe setting it on the counter was too tempting for him. Besides, I said no pie for dinner. Do you see any dinner on the table."

This made Bobby chuckle. He walked into the living room and picked Sammy up. He looked at Dean and said,

"Dean, your Daddy wants you in the kitchen."

Dean walked in, I was standing in front of the table so he couldn't see the pie. I looked at him and said,

"Come over here son."

He obeyed immediately, looked sadly up and me and asked,

"Daddy, am I in trouble?"

"No," I answered moving to the side, "I just thought you might like some pie."

"YES SIR!" He said excitedly then sadly looked down and said, "But I thought I wasn't allowed."

"I said no pie for dinner. Dinner is over, right?"

"Yes sir it is!"

It warmed my heart when he hugged me tight, Jumped in the chair, sat down and with a mouth of pie said,

"Thank you Dad. I love me some pie!"


End file.
